


Agent Reach: Book of Erotica

by DPLxStrife



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Facials, Maine is NOT the Meta, Many pairings, Oral Sex, Random Smut Shots, Related to my Agent Reach story on Fanfiction.net, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPLxStrife/pseuds/DPLxStrife
Summary: Just a shameless smut compilation featuring the pairs and cast members of my main story on Fanfiction.net, Agent Reach.





	Agent Reach: Book of Erotica

If there was one thing Reach absolutely hated about being the Red Team leader, it was dealing with the immense amounts of bullshit and whining the Reds did whenever they were forced to get off their asses and do something productive. For the past five hours, he had the Reds run all sorts of drills to get them into fighting shape. Sarge of course leapt headfirst into the exercises; anything that made put Grif in distress of any kind was something he immediately enjoyed. As for the rest of the Red Team, however, they were not quite as enthusiastic. 

Donut fretted that he would chip a nail.

Simmons insisted maintaining his vegetable garden was more important. 

Lopez...well, whatever he said, it was in Spanish, and that was sadly not one of the languages Reach was fluent enough in to really understand him.

Grif bitched about having to actually move. If it weren't for Reach promising him a shot of whiskey later on, Sarge would've jumped up and punted him halfway across the canyon.

The former Spartan let out a sigh and looked at his stopwatch. "Alright, that's enough for the day. Sarge, not bad. I like what I see out of you. Simmons, for the love of God, stop worrying about your fucking garden; Tex and I promised to build you an automatic sprinkler system. Donut, this is the military; leave the goddamned dance recitals out of training exercises, please. Grif...you know what, if I say anything, it's going to turn into a twenty hour rant, and I really don't have time for it. Just hit the fucking showers."

The Reds filed out, Grif giving him the finger as he headed back into the base. 

_'How the hell did I go from a hyper lethal Spartan to a Freelancer, and then to this?'_ He shook his head, heading back in himself. The stress the Reds caused him made him develop a killer headache, and he made his way into the small kitchen to grab his bottle of liquor out of the freezer. He took his helmet off, revealing a man with brown hair and brown eyes. A few scars from his years of fighting the Covenant; one cut across his right cheek, and the other around his jaw from when an Elite took his helmet off and tried to take his face along with it. 

Reach broke the seal around the dark green bottle and raised it to his lips.  _'Fuck it. Bottoms up.'_ The black licorice taste of the alcohol flowed over his tongue, and he swallowed before putting the cap back on and returning the bottle. He really didn't want to have to resort to drinking just to get through the day without snapping and accidentally murdering one of the idiotic simulation troopers; it wouldn't do him any good in the long run. Not when he was in a romantic relationship for the first time in his life. 

Picking up his helmet, he made his way to his quarters, looking forward to a long rest. It had been one really long day for him; he and Lopez spent a solid six hours getting the Warthog (or Puma, as Tex insisted on calling it) repaired after it suffered severe damage in a failed raid by the Reds, and the next five hours were spent training the Reds. His shoulder was still inflamed from the injury he suffered during a failed rescue mission in which he, South, and Maine attempted to break Washington out of his prison, and Spartan or not he could feel his strength slowly declining. He needed to take it easy to let the muscles heal and let him get used to the cybernetic arm Sarge built him. 

He felt the robotic limb with his left hand. The metal was strangely cold to the touch, and he flexed his metal fingers.  _'This is going to take some getting used to.'_ He never understood how Kat felt until now.

He opened the door to his quarters, and his eyebrow rose in shock. "Well...this is a surprise."

"Don't like you aren't enjoying the view." Texas smirked at him. The blonde Freelancer was laying on their bed wearing nothing more than a pair of lacy black lingerie, and Reach felt a little bit of heat flush his cheeks as his dark eyes raked over her slender and toned frame. Her choice of undergarments highlighted her assets quite nicely, and he tried hard to not look flustered. 

"Is this your way of distracting me from what's been a shitty day?" he asked, shutting the door and flipping the lock. It was becoming quite uncomfortable in his armor, and he started to remove bits of the tough alloy.  _'Fuck drinking, This is definitely what I need,'_

"You bet. You need the stress relief, love." Texas rolled onto her stomach to show him her shaped rear and she wiggled her hips to entice him. "Am I distracting you enough~?"

Reach finished removing his armor and went behind her, rubbing his hardening length against her. "You certainly are." His voice was little more than a low growl, and he left a trail of kisses down her spine. She shivered from his touch and pressed herself further into his crotch. 

"Adam," she moaned, looking back at him pleadingly. "Take meeeeee~."

Reach continued rubbing his length against her body, his hands giving her soft breasts a few squeezes. The blonde moaned as his fingers brushed her sensitive nipples, and she looked back at him longingly. "Adam, please~..."

Dammit, he really couldn't resist the love that burned like a bright fire in those beautiful blue eyes of hers. It was the same love that thawed out his heart. 

Reach removed her panties slowly before aligning himself up with her. The head of his erection pressed against her wet entrance, and he suppressed a chuckle. It was amusing to see how the one woman who could match him for a decent amount of time could easily melt into a puddle from a little sexual teasing. She whined pleadingly at him, and he finally gave her what they both wanted and slid himself inside her. 

He groaned out, his hands gripping onto her waist. Texas moaned loudly, gripping the sheets tightly. The ex-Spartan didn't move his hips immediately; he waited for her to get used to his size before he began to thrust into her. His hips hit into hers, and he loved the glorious sight of her rear jiggling with each movement. It would be a sight that would be permanently burned into his mind, and he leaned over to kiss the back of her neck. 

The blonde moaned into the sheets in an attempt to muffle her noises, rocking her hips back and forth in sync with his movements. Knowing that she was in pure pleasure from him made him love her noises even more, and he continued to fondle her breasts while his manhood pumped in and out of her wet sex. 

The bed was creaking loudly from their lovemaking, and Reach briefly pulled out to tease her. The head of his erection prodded at her entrance, and Texas looked back at him with a whine of protest. "M-meh! No fair~. Don't tease me~."

Reach smirked and slid himself back inside her. 

Texas threw her head back with a moan of pleasure as he thrusted into her from behind, and he could feel her beginning to tighten up around his length. Her orgasm was rapidly drawing near, and Reach took a moment to wipe a few droplets of sweat from his brow before he soldiered on. 

Texas began rubbing her clit while he slammed his length in and out of her to draw herself closer to the paradise of pure pleasure, and she let out a scream of ecstasy as she gave way first. Her inner walls clamped around his erection, and she slumped down to ride out her orgasm. Her thighs trembled and shook, and Reach could feel her tightness clenching down on him to milk him for everything he had. His erection throbbed, and he groaned out before he finally gave in himself. Rope after rope of his thick seed spilled inside her, and Texas let out a happy moan. 

Reach pulled out of her slowly, seeing his own essence drip out of her, Texas reached to touch it, her fingers coming away with a few bits of it. "My...you came a lot, babe. I didn't know you had it in you."

She licked her fingers clean, and Reach found himself enjoying her lewd behavior quite a bit. He plopped down next to her, running a hand through her soft sweaty hair and giving her a loving kiss. "Thank you, Allison. I needed that. I love you."

"I love you too, you big lump." Allison winked at him and kissed back. Her hands roamed his muscular chest, feeling as much of it as she could before she rested her head in it and closed her eyes. 

Reach joined her not soon after, holding her in a lover's embrace. 


End file.
